toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bermuda/Major Test Release Notes - January 10, 2012
January 10, 2012 sv1.0.48.5 Attention Test Toons - This release contains the following: *All Toons now run faster! *We have updated the ToonTask system to make leveling Toons quicker. Please create some new Toons and let us know what you think! *Toons can now use brand new Street MAPS to find exactly where you need to go to complete your ToonTasks, and the percentage of Cogs lurking on that street. Hold down the "Alt" key on your keyboard to pull up the map of the street you're standing in. *Toons now have access to their full bank of jellybeans wherever they are in Toontown - no more returning to your Estate for refills! *Reward Screens now display faster after Cog battles. *Reward Screens can now be bypassed using the new "Skip" button or the "ESC" key to jump ahead to the next one (except during the Tutorial). *New Toons can now hold two ToonTasks right away after completing your first round of Tutorial tasks from Toon HQ. *All Toons can now hold up to six ToonTasks at the same time in their Shticker Books. *The Toon Calendar no longer shows past months, just the current calendar month and future months. *If you never actually start your scheduled Toon Party, it now automatically cancels itself in your Toon Calendar 30 minutes after its scheduled start time. Your jellybean refund is then sent to your mailbox at your Toon Estate. *After losing all Laff points, Toons now fill their Laff meters back up faster when recuperating back in the Playground. *The Toon Council has officially retired Trolley Tracks Thursdays. It no longer runs or appears on the Toon Calendar. *Silly Saturdays are now celebrated with 2 hours of Fish Bingo, followed by 2 hours of Grand Prix, then alternating between these two wacky events for the rest of the day. Trolley Tracks should no longer appear in Silly Saturdays on the Toon Calendar. *Fixed a bug so Toons no longer receive pesky duplicates of items in their mailboxes. *Fixed a bug so a Toon's jellybean jar now updates correctly when buying gags. *Fixed a bug which was causing crashes when entering Sellbot Field Offices. *Fixed other client related crashes. Major (or to a certain extent) Changes to the Wiki With these changes to Test, it will be possible that these changes will also affect Live. As of now, if you are adding future information, please use references. *ToonTasks - 6 ToonTasks total with 2 at the beginning. It is unknown how it will affect the ToonTasks, but it is likely that one new ToonTask to increase the carry capacity for ToonTask will appear. *Trolley Tracks - it no longer becomes available (retired) *Toon Calendar - we need all the information from past events, such as missing events on this wiki! *Silly Saturdays - see Trolley Tracks *Street pages - a street map becomes available and will likely need to replace the old ones if the new ones are slightly different (such as graphics). For more information, please report to this source. Category:Blog posts